obsecion
by purpleshinesalvatore
Summary: bella y su hermano damon habian tenido una vida llena de lujos , pero todo cambio cuando su padre fue estafado , entonces empienzan a trabajar para los cullen , pero ellos no los reciben de la mejor manera y sin darse cuenta caeran en las redes del amor y aun peor descubriran un secreto que va mas alla de cualquier maldad humana ... una obsecion
1. Chapter 1

Sumary

Bella habia tenido una buena vida , llena de lujos , pero todo cambio cuando su padre fue estafado , entonces ella y su hermano Damon entran a trabajar en la mansion de los cullen . pero ellos no los reciben con una muy buena bienvenida .sin darse cuenta caen en las redes del amor , sin saber que estaran a punto de descubrir un gran secreto , algo que va mas alla de cualquier maldad ...una obsecion.


	2. chapter 3

CAPITULO 1

bella pov

El doctor Cullen la había llamado no tenia idea para que pero solo esperaba que no la despidiera. Toco la puerta tres veces .

- Adelante-

- Me informaron que deseaba verme -

- Así es bella toma asiento por favor-

- Bien te he llamado porque quiero hacerte una oferta de trabajo, quiero que trabajes como enfermera privada de mi hija Rosalie ya que esta embarazada y su embarazo es de alto riesgo necesita mucho cuidado , así que pensé en ti -

-Pues claro , por supuesto dígame cuando empiezo-

- Mañana mismo si es posible-

- Pues claro solo dígame a que hora -

-Bueno por eso no te preocupes te mandare un correo-

-Ok -

– Entonces me retiro , nos vemos mañana -

Después de un largo día de trabajo en el hospital como enfermera , volvió a casa y hablo con sus padres y su hermano los cuales estaban muy felices con la noticia .

Así que solo esperaba empezar a trabajar.


	3. Chapter 4

Capitulo 2

damon pov

había conseguido trabajo en la casa de los cullen como chófer privado lo cual en este momento no venia mal debido a la situación económica por la que estaban pasando . iba de camino con bella la cual estaba muy nerviosa , esta mañana se habia levantado super temprano. llamamos a la puerta y salio la chica del servicio que se me quedo mirando , pero no era una sorpresa yo ya sabia que era apuesto , seguro me iba a divertir en esta casa.

-damon comportate- me reclamo bella

-tranquila hermanita , no seas tan celosa-

-bien siganme- dijo la chica

-por sierto mi nombre es jessica -

-un gusto jessica, soy damon y esta es mi hermanita bella -

- genial , tal ves nos conozcamos mejor luego , pero ahora los cullen los están esperando en el salón principal-

-Chicos los estábamos esperando-dijo el doctor cullen-vengan asi les presento a la familia - bien esta es mi esposa esme, mis hijos edward ,rosalie,alice, y elena , y este es jasper novio de alice y emmet esposo de rosalie- dijo introduciendo a todos pero me llamo la atención la tal elena , la verdad era muy bonita .pero en fin no estaba aquí para eso

-bueno damon básicamente estarías trabajando para mis hijas , ya sabes llevarlas al mall y todo eso y bella tu atenderas a rosalie ya que su embarazo es de alto riesgo entendieron-dijo el doctor cullen

- si señor- dijimos bella y yo al mismo tiempo -

-chicos dejen las formalidades por favor pueden llamarnos por nuestros nombres-

-esta bien-respondimos al mismo tiempo -

-esme y yo nos vamos -

- aclaremos algo -dijo el tal edward -no confiamos en ustedes y mas le vale seguir las reglas si no quieren irse de patitas a la calle -

pude observar como bella bajaba la cabeza decepcionada , seguro se había ilusionado con el tipo, diantres.

-Edward no seas tan sangron dejalos -dijo rosalie -bella ven conmigo quiero mostrarte a alguien acompañame-

-claro señorita-respondio bella

-llamame rose si quieres -dijo- pero ven vamos vi como subieron las escaleras y desaparecieron .

-bien algunos de ustedes necesita de mis servicos-dije pero todos me ignoraron así que supongo eso era un no .así que fui a la cocina con esa tal jessica.


	4. Chapter 5

Capitulo 3

bella pov

subí las escaleras junto a rose , la verdad era que esta casa era hermosa , tenia una pared entera de ventanal con vista al bosque . entramos a una habitación y había una niña hermosa diría que tenia unos 5 años .

bella ella es Ally mi hija -dijo rose acariciando el pelo de la niña-ally ella es bella , estará cuidando de mami por un tiempo - la niña solo asintió.

luego de eso el día paso aburrido hasta que a rose se le ocurio ir al centro comercial con alice y elena y también dos amigas de ellas que eran caroline y bonnie.

durante todo el camino elena y mi hermano se la pasaron intercambiando miradas , ahh esos dos seguro terminaban juntos , lastima que yo no tuviera suerte como ellos , la verdad me gustaba edward pero el no me hacia caso.


	5. Chapter 6

obsesión

Capitulo 4

Damon pov

ya llevábamos una semana trabajando para los cullen , pero podía notar a Bella un poco triste , estaba seguro que era porque cullen la ignoraba todo el tiempo , debía hablar con ella mi hermana no se merecía sufrir por ese niño engreído .

-Bella puedo preguntarte algo-

-claro dime-

-te gusta Edward no es asi-

ella solo suspiro y bajo la cabeza .

-si ,si me gusta , pero el no me hace caso , solo me ignora , se que soy una estúpida porque alguien como el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, soy muy poca cosa-

-Bella nunca digas eso , tu eres maravillosa y si cullen no te hace caso es porque es un ignorante , eres mi hermanita y me duele verte triste, así que sonríe ,pon tu cabeza en alto y olvídate de el-

-muchas gracias Damon no se que haría sin ti , hablando del tema te gusta Elena verdad-

-si, no te voy a mentir , me gusta mucho, se que yo le gusto porque me he dado cuenta , pero el otro día estábamos hablando y llego Edward y empezó a pelearme , para serte honesto el no me cae bien y no me gusta que estés enamorada de el-

-vamos Damon , no te pongas celoso , ademas he decidido que lo voy a olvidar , no se como pero lo haré , tal ves debería fijarme en alguien mas-

-me parece una buena idea , así dejas de sufrir -

-cambiando de tema no te parece extraño la manera en la que nos tratan , es como si no confiaran en nadie-

-lo se creo que le voy a preguntar a Rose ,ella no es tan mala como los demás -

-esta bien pero trata de ser sutil , no quieres perder tu trabajo-

-si, tienes razon-

-bien nos vemos hermanita quede de ir a salir con Matt-


	6. Chapter 7

Capitulo 5

Bella pov

Estaba en la cocina preparando Ramen para Rose porque con el embarazo tenia muchos antojos y este era el que últimamente estaba circulando por su cabeza , cuando termine de hacerlo salí a el patio trasero donde estaba Rose sentada a la orilla de el gran lago que ocupaba la mayoría del espacio , era un lugar hermoso todo estaba lleno de vegetación con un lago de aguas cristalinas y al llevar tu mirada hacia el horizonte se podía ver el espeso bosque , la verdad es que era un lugar muy relajante , camine hacia Rose que estaba sentada en el pasto mirando hacia el agua .

- Rose , aquí tienes – le dije tendiéndole el bol con el Ramen – Esta muy caliente así que cuidado -

- Gracias Bella - respondió mientras miraba el plato y se relamía loa labios .

Mientras ella comía me arme de valor y decidí preguntarle acerca de lo que hable con Damon.

- Rose ... ¿ puedo preguntarte algo ? - dije tímidamente.

- Claro Bella dime -

- Me puedes decir cual es la razón por la cual tu familia no confía en nosotros – dije mirándola a los ojos .

- Esta bien , te lo diré porque creo que mereces saberlo y ademas yo te considero como una amiga así que te lo voy a decir , bien cuando tenia diez años se mudaron una personas nuevas al lado y en esa familia había un niño llamado Dimitri el y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y el día de mi cumpleaños numero catorce el me pidió que sea su novia y yo acepte , tuvimos un bonito noviazgo y fuimos felices ... hasta que cuando ambos teníamos 16 el se empezó a comportar muy extraño , se ponía celoso por todo y su actitud era cada vez mas posesiva así que decidí terminar con el , al principio se lo tomo bien pero dos semanas después me secuestraron y resulto ser que Dimitri organizo todo cuando desperté el me dijo que yo no podía dejarlo porque yo le pertenecía y entonces me empezó a golpear para luego violarme … las cosas siguieron así hasta que dos meses después yo quede embarazada ... cuando eso paso el empezó a tratarme bien y decía que cuando nuestra hija naciera íbamos a ser muy felices pero yo decidí escapar y volví con mi familia , ellos lo demandaron y la policía empezó a buscarlo , en ese tiempo yo tuve a mi hija a la cual llame Ally ... pero no pude disfrutar de ella porque Dimitri se la llevo , el me arrebato a mi pequeña y durante 6 largos meses no la volví a ver hasta que la policía lo encontró y me dieron a mi hija de vuelta , a Dimitri le dieron 30 años de cárcel y bueno desde entonces trate de seguir con mi vida , conocí a Emmet y en el encontré la felicidad pero en fin , es por eso que mi familia no confía en nadie , ellos terminaron muy dolidos y piensan que todo el mundo puede lastimarme , mis padres no tanto pero mis hermanos desconfían mucho – cuando ella termino de hablar yo estaba en Chock ¿ como es posible sufrir tanto ?

- Rose ... lo lamento mucho , yo no debí hacerte recordar eso perdóname - le dije tratando de calmarla un poco ya que estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas

- No te preocupes , ademas me siento muy aliviada de contártelo , porque como te dije antes te considero una amiga para mi y no quiero tener secretos contigo- dijo mientras sonreía .

Después de hablar nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio observando el paisaje que se mostraba en frente de nosotras hasta que llego la noche así que decidimos entrar para que Rose no se enferme , luego de cenar subimos a su habitación y la ayude a prepararse para dormir .Cuando iba bajando las escaleras me tope con Edward que me miro raro , últimamente lo había empezado a ignorar y no había vuelto a hablar con el y decidí seguir con lo mismo así que baje sin siquiera saludarlo y salí de la casa donde Damon me esperaba para irnos a casa.


End file.
